The Shift
by Mrs. Bella Masen
Summary: Edward has hated Bella for as long as she can remember, so she isn't too happy when she finds out the true nature of her weekend plans. Will one night locked in a hotel room with Edward Cullen change their relationship forever? All Human. Full story over on TWCS - Link of profile


****Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight or Edward. This is all S.M. Snow(dot)and(dot)Roses(dot)24 and I only own the plot and any other characters we may make up and put into this story. ****

* * *

"Can somebody please tell me how the fuck I'm supposed to last three and a half days in a hotel room with Edward Cullen?" I exclaimed angrily, waiting for yet another reassuring response from my two 'best friends.'

Right. If they were my 'best friends' then they wouldn't have set me up like this. We were already halfway to the resort when they had decided to drop this major fucking bombshell on me.

They had deliberately lured me here under false pretenses and I was so far past pissed it was scary. I had decided to come only under the assumption that we three would be rooming together and Emmett, Jasper and Edward would be getting their own rooms as well.

Fucking traitors.

So now, here I was, with no way back to Forks, after just having learned that I would be sharing a hotel room with a guy who hated me. All while those two bitches were off getting fucked and having a high time with their boyfriends.

"Why the hell did you even bring me?" I asked, outraged.

"Because we love you and you need to have a good time. C'mon, this is our graduation present. Take advantage of it." Alice offered from the drivers seat.

I toyed with the idea of bashing her little pixie head into the steering wheel three or four times, but decided against it. A trip to the hospital meant more time grouped with them all.

"Don't give me that shit. Charlie already paid for the room and you know that's the only reason."

"That and we love you." Rosalie smiled from the front.

I gave up, seeing no way out of it and sulked for the rest of the ride and wondering why Edward hated me so much in the first place. It sure as hell wasn't because I hated him, so I was left clueless as to the reasons for his hostility.

For as long as I'd known him, which was pretty much my whole life, he had made it hell for me. Tripping me and calling me names was something I expected of him on a regular basis. And that was when he was being nice. Now I was up for three whole days of esteem shattering company.

It only made it worse that he was the only guy I had ever had a crush on. It was pathetic, sad, and twisted but I couldn't help it, and the feeling of utter worthlessness that came from that was just too much sometimes. He was perfect. Beautiful, talented, smart, kind hearted, but for some reason unbeknownst to me, I had never been on the receiving end of his generosity. In fact, the exact opposite seemed to hold true.

I spent more nights than I could count; awake, wondering what I did that was so bad. Was I really so much of a bother that, not only was I hyperaware of my state of inferiority, but I also had to be reminded of it every single day? By the epitome of perfection no less, I mean, I knew I wasn't perfect. My hair was wild, my eyes were ordinary, I had an average figure and I know I didn't have the best fashion sense but just how repulsive was I?

_Flashback:_

_It was the first day of freshman year and I didn't have anyone to sit with at lunch. All of my friends just happened to have it next hour and the only one I knew in the whole lunch room full of students was sitting at a table with a mix of guys and girls that I knew the names of but had never actually met. _

_He was sitting next to Tanya, who even at fourteen was stunningly beautiful, and I felt immediately inadequate even from across the room. Being a naturally shy person, I eyed the empty table in the corner, but after a long debate with myself I plucked up the courage to step out of my comfort zone and headed to the table. I tapped him on his shoulder._

_"Edward, can I sit here today?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes. I pleaded silently to the Gods that he would let up just this once and take pity on me until I could find some other friends. The eyes didn't help because he didn't even look at me._

_"No." He replied, curtly. _

_"Just for today, Edward. Please? The others don't have lunch until next hour. I don't know anybody."_

_"I said no. Why don't you just waddle on back to the library where you belong?" He turned to glare at me. The others at the table laughed. I clenched my jaw while tears filled my eyes. I nodded and swiftly walked away. As if that wasn't enough, the cherry on top of the cake was when I heard that Tanya girl speak._

_"God, you were right. She's like obsessed with you, isn't she?"_

_And all I saw was red._

_That was the day I started fighting back. I marched right back over to that table to give them a piece of my mind._

_"Back for more already, Frizabella?" Edward smirked. I ignored it._

_"You know what, Edward? I put up with you and your snide little comments in hopes that one day you'll just stop, that maybe one day you'll get bored with putting me down like the jerk that you are and be civil for once. I give you chance after chance to earn some forgiveness for both of out parent's sakes because I know that they raised us better than that. And for someone who's supposed to be like my brother, you sure as hell are a spiteful little bastard. And Tanya, you're orange! Either get a more realistic self tanner or get a real tan."_

_End Flashback_

I walked away from their shocked and gaping faces that day and never looked back. The next day I had a new set of friends, and even though the upper crowd constantly shoved me around for years afterwards, at least I had learned how to shove right back.

After three hours of swimming (and sinking) in my thoughts, we arrived at the California Resort where we would be staying for the next few days.

"We...didn't exactly tell you the rest of it either." Alice started hesitantly.

"What else could there possibly be?" I asked sadly. The anger had passed and now there was only dread with a few hints of betrayal mixed in.

"Oh, honey. It won't be that bad." Rose tried to comfort me.

"Says you." I muttered. "So what is it?" I asked flatly?

"It's about the schedule for tomorrow. We'll just be spending the day...getting aquatinted with our rooms...if you know what I mean." Alice said, uneasily.

In other words they would be going at it like jackrabbits all day. I guess I would just have to do some sight seeing on my own then.

"Kay." I replied as I grabbed my bag out of the trunk and hauled it into the lobby.

"Kay? That's all you're going to say?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Well it's not like I'm just bursting to spend time with the two of you right now, so go ahead. Have fun." I replied bitterly. The creepy desk clerk gave me a wink and I scowled at him, letting him know that there was no way in hell it was ever going to happen as I took the key and hauled my things to the room.

I struggled with the key card and finally got the damn thing open, only to become angrier with the room before me.

Don't get me wrong; the room wasn't bad at all. It was clean and orderly. There was a rather large T.V. and a miniature refrigerator. There was also a small table and a nightstand with a phone on it. There was only one very large problem.

One bed.

I abandoned my things at the door and stormed back to the front desk to demand another room with two beds. The clerk politely explained that they were booked full but offered an open spot in his own bed.

"No thank you. I would rather scoop my own eyes out with a dull spoon, but thanks again for the offer, kind sir." I smiled in an obviously fake manner and watched his smile fade before I stormed back to the room.

With my head in my hands and my things on the bed beside me, I waited for Edward's arrival so we could figure this out. I'm sure he would want to fix this, too.

"Friz?" He called from the door, like it was my name.

In middle school he had taken to calling me 'Frizzy Izzy' and other variations of the name due to my unruly hair and it stuck, even after the multiple smoothing serums that fixed that problem, and eventually just shortened to 'Friz.'

I froze and my body automatically reacted to his presence, against my will of course. My cheeks flushed and my breathing swallowed. The butterflies set into my stomach and my limbs suddenly felt heavy and awkward. But awkward was my middle name. Okay, no it wasn't. My middle name was Marie, but it may as well have been awkward.

Because I'm so awkward...

Yeah.

"They don't have another room. I already checked." I told him without making eye contact. I figured I would go ahead and throw that out there so that we wouldn't waste time trying to use it as a solution.

"Lucky you." He shrugged. My eyes narrowed and finally met his.

"Lucky me?" I asked harshly. "And just why am I so lucky?" I questioned, angrily.

"Well, because now you're trapped with me in a hotel room for three days." He smirked and replied, coolly, like it was obvious. Like I should feel honored.

Well fuck that.

"Oh yes. I get to spend three days stuck in a hotel room with the one pompous, arrogant, conceited prick that can't stand me. Lucky fucking me."

Edward's brows furrowed and his face tinted red, in anger I assume. The 'V' between his eyes deepened and his jaw clenched. He dumped his things on the floor and the door closed on its own as he marched forward.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a raging bitch all of the time things would be different." His fists opened and closed as his temper flared.

"Please. If I was ever a raging bitch it was only because you deserved it. How the fuck else was I supposed to put up with the endless bullying." I stood up and got in his face.

"Bullying? Please! I teased you here and there. So what? Get the fuck over it." He glared at me. It was so harsh so intense, I almost backed down. Almost.

"No you picked at me endlessly. It was torture to be around you. Do you even know how the fuck that made me feel?" We were so close, but the shouting was as loud as it could get.

"And all of those times you insulted my intelligence wasn't cruel? You tore me down just as bad, if not more. Don't even try to play the victim here." He jabbed a finger at me and I scoffed.

"You started it, asshole. I was defending myself the best way I knew how."

"Really, Bella? 'You started it?' How elementary. Why don't you try something original?"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up for once?" I flailed my hands in the air in a gesture of rage. It almost hit him in the face, we were do close.

"You're such a raging bitch." He glared, I glared, and our noses were almost touching. The static was everywhere.

"You already said that, Dumb Fuck."

"Shrew."

"Asswipe."

"She-Devil."

"Motherfucking, cock sucking, stupid ass douche bag." I spit at him, and before I knew what was happening I was backed against a wall with one of his hands beside my face and the other on my hip. I was slammed so hard that it knocked my head back onto the wall and it bounced off with bruising force. It hurt like nobody's business.

"Ow! What the fuck, Edward? That hur-" but before I could finish, his lips were on mine. I was shocked at first, but he persisted until I responded. And when I did, it was with equal force. They weren't sweet, loving kisses. They were savage, angry kisses with teeth and tongue and biting to the point of blood. I couldn't bring myself to care.

My hands ripped at his hair until it was completely disheveled and his blue button down shirt until it was off. My hands ran down his chest and over his delicious abs. He groaned, and it brought me back to my senses. I pulled back.

"Stop! What the hell am I doing?" I asked, almost to myself as I tried to push him away. He shoved me against the wall again, and it hurt just as bad as the first time.

"I want you and you want me. Damn it, Bella just shut up and let it be." So I slapped him. Hard. With a resounding smack, it left a handprint on his cheek, and his whole head shoved to the side. Once he slowly brought it back to look at me with angry, blazing eyes, I lunged for his mouth once again as I latched myself onto him, ripping at his hair and scratching at his bare skin. He held me so tight I thought I might break in half, but I didn't mind. I wanted him closer, always closer.

He lifted me up off the ground and carried me to the bed where he roughly landed on top of me. It knocked the wind out of the both of us but we didn't stop. We couldn't stop. He trailed kisses down my neck. It felt good, but hurt at the same time because of how hard he was biting and sucking. I knew I would have marks later. I welcomed it. With one swift tug of his hand, my jeans were off and thrown somewhere else in the room. I fumbled to get his undone and once they were gone, he was left in only his boxers.

He trailed kisses down the middle of my chest all the way to my stomach and back up. It was turning into something other than rage driven urges. I wasn't sure what to do or how to feel. At first, it was a way of fighting. A fucked up way of hurting each other while selfishly satisfying personal needs. But now, it was changing.

I waited for him to snap out of it and come to his senses. I waited for him to realize that it was I underneath him and leave, revolted, scolding himself for what he was about to do while my heart was torn to pieces. Instead, he gently removed my shirt and as he slid my bra from my shoulders he muttered things like "Fucking Beautiful" and "Absolutely exquisite."

Another thought was going through my mind.

I had never done this before. This would be my first time. It would be rough and painful. For some reason, I needed him to know. If he wasn't okay with that we needed to stop where we were. I led his face back up to mine and he crashed our mouths together once again.

"I'm a virgin, but I'm on the pill. Just thought you should know." I mumbled against his lips. Quick like a band-aid.

If that disgusted him then he needed to stop before it got any farther. But he didn't stop, he didn't even slow down.

"Me too. I mean, I'm not on the pill, obviously, but I am a virgin." he replied with a chuckle. I froze.

"What?" I asked, in shock. "Really? I mean...I just assumed...really?" He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, really." He looked at me as if he was trying to put all of his trust into that one look.

I brought our lips back together with new force, but this time it wasn't nearly as rough or painful. His hands ran up my sides, but he pulled back again.

"Are you sure you want this? We don't have to. I should have listened to you earlier. I don't want to push you. Really, we don't have to. I mean I know I've been a prick and I'm probably not the ideal first time but I just-oh dear god."

He was rambling. I cut him off when I grabbed him through his boxers. "Like you said earlier, I want you. If you still want me, then I'm here and I'm yours. You don't deserve it but here I am and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to. "He dropped his head to my shoulder, placed a kiss there, and groaned.

"I wish I were better for you." He whispered against my neck, nuzzling it as he did so.

"Make it up to me then." I insisted as I brought my hand up his chest and into the hair I had so desperately wanted to touch for far too long. He kissed all the way back up to my lips. Once our underwear was gone and there was nothing separating us, he positioned himself at my entrance, and I braced myself for the pain. When it didn't come I looked up at him. He looked so sad and I was confused.

"What's wrong? What's the matter, Edward?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't do it. I can't...I won't hurt you again. Not again. I can't, I'm sorry." He started to pull away, but I held him closer. The 'V' in his forehead deepened once again and he refused to make eye contact.

"No. Please, Edward. Please. If you don't want me then just say so. But please Edward. You were right when you said I wanted you. I do. It'll hurt no matter who does it and when but I want it to be you. Please." I was begging, panicking that he was just going to leave me here when I was so close.

All these years of fighting and hostility and I finally had him, if not just for a little bit. If he didn't want me then I needed to hear that. If he was telling the truth, I needed him to finish what he started. His eyes snapped back to mine in what looked to be disbelief.

"Of course I want you. I've always wanted you. I always will, but I'm breaking here Bella. I can't hurt you again. I already have so many times and I'll never be sorry enough. I just...can't."

"It'll be worth it. If it's too much I'll tell you to stop, but it'll be a good hurt. Consider it growing pains." I smiled, teasingly and he cracked one too, but still seemed bothered. I ran my hand down his deliciously sculpted abs again and he shivered against me. "Please." I whispered one more time, and he nodded.

Once again he positioned himself to enter me and as he did and the pain shot through my body, I closed my eyes and held my breath. I didn't want to make any noise or let any tears escape for him and all I could do was wait for it to pass. I knew that as much as it hurt, I would rather be here with him than anywhere else in the world. He whispered how sorry he was over and over again as he placed small kisses all over my neck and face.

And when it faded, we moved. It wasn't that he moved and I moved in return. We moved as one, together. There was a very fine line between the two, and we were lucky enough to be on the better side.

The pace was slow and gentle as the fire within us built higher and higher until it finally exploded into perfection and bliss, and we came together.

Afterwards, we stayed connected, and perfectly happy, for God knows how long until Edward pulled away to bring the blankets over us. I was facing him and the room was dark but I could see his eyes shining, clearly. My hand went to his face, tracing the outline of his features and he broke the silence first.

"I love you, you know." He whispered. I gasped.

"Edward, you don't have to say that just because we..." I trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

"I mean it. You don't have to say it back, I understand if you don't. I was so horrible to you. Suck a prick. Just wanted you to know though." He shrugged like it was nothing, but I could see how much he was hurting from the sheen in his eyes.

"If you loved me, then why?" I didn't doubt him, I was only curious. It didn't make sense.

"You know, little boy likes little girl so he's mean and picks on her so she won't catch on, but will still notice him? That's how it was for a while. I didn't know what to say or how to act and you just made me feel so nervous. By the time I finally grew up, you had actually started defending yourself and I was so damn proud of you. No matter how much I despised myself for making you hate me, I still loved seeing you so strong. So after that, I would sometimes just do it on purpose to see the way your eyes shined. It was stupid. I was stupid. And I'm so, so sorry for hurting you. It was never really my intention."

"You know you're way past forgiven. Even when you treated me the way you did, I couldn't help but love you. I always just wondered why I was so unworthy and unwanted. From my point of view, you didn't even think I was good enough to be considered a friend and it hurt because I believed it. You were so perfect and I was so plain. It didn't make sense for you to want me even a little, so I never really held it against you."

"You shouldn't ever think that about yourself. You are perfect in every single way and that's exactly the reason why I acted the way I did. You know, I've never been with anybody else because you're the only one I ever wanted. The only one I ever loved."

He brought his hand to my wrist and caught the charm bracelet that I never took off with his index finger. It had a little B and a little E on it, as well as a little piano, a heart, a book charm, a little tiny truck that I got on my sixteenth birthday, and a little graduation cap I got on my eighteenth birthday.

The bracelet showed up on my windowsill the night of my thirteenth birthday and every birthday afterwards there would be a new charm on it when I woke up in the morning. I always wondered where they came from because both of my parents had denied ever having seen it before in their lives. It was the only birthday present I ever looked forward to.

"Do you know how many times I nearly broke my leg climbing up and down that damn tree trying to get those charms into your room?" He shook his head and chuckled. I gasped again. So that's where they came from! Suddenly the significance of the E and the piano made sense.

"That was you? I love this bracelet. I never take it off."

"I know. It was the one thing I ever did right. That and the Christmas presents I addressed from Santa." He kissed it and my wrist as he intertwined out hands and brought them between us.

"You mean you actually got me that I-pod and the Jane Austin collection?" I asked, shocked once again. He nodded. I shook my head.

"I wish I was that creative. I just left your presents unsigned on the desk in your room when you were gone."

"I thought that was Carlisle and Esme. I take that composition book with me everywhere. It had your song in it." He said, referring to the book I gave him for his music that had "Music by Edward Cullen" engraved on the front in gold letters.

"You wrote me a song? Can I hear it sometime?" I asked softly. His eyes were drooping slightly and he yawned. I knew he was exhausted.

"Of course, as soon as we get back home." I brushed some stray hairs out of his face as his eyes closed and he relaxed with me in his arms.

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you. "I whispered, and gave him one last kiss before he fell asleep.

"Goodnight my Bella. I love you too. More than you will ever know." I snuggled closer and let the events of the day carry me away into the darkness.

And with that, we drifted into unconsciousness in each other's arms, totally happy and finally complete for the first time in our lives.

* * *

****This is the edited version of Chapter 1. I re-read what Snow(dot)and(dot)Roses(dot)24 wrote & there were some errors so I re-wrote it. Umm..Chapter 2 is done on my end I'm just waiting for the beta to get back to me. When she does then it will be up..Leave lots of love please..****


End file.
